San Diego Comic-Con 2016
Le San Diego Comic-Con 2016 s'est tenu du mercredi 20 juillet au dimanche 24 juillet 2016. Programme SAN DIEGO (July 20, 2016) – LEGO Systems, Inc. announced LEGO® BrickHeadz, a new product line for fans to collect, build and showcase LEGO® versions of iconic characters and super heroes in conjunction with San Diego Comic-Con International (SDCC), the world's largest comic and entertainment convention. The company will participate at SDCC for the 16th year and will delight show attendees with extraordinary life-sized LEGO models, exclusive sneak peeks of 2017 LEGO building sets, one-of-a-kind minifigure giveaways, and hands-on building fun with thousands of LEGO bricks at booth #2829 in Hall D at the San Diego Convention Center, July 21-24. The company also detailed the special activities, product giveaways and exclusive retail offerings which will be available for all San Diego Comic-Con International attendees. "Each year our team looks forward to attending San Diego Comic-Con to unveil new products and life-sized LEGO models inspired by some of the most popular entertainment properties in the world,” said Amanda Santoro, brand relations manager, LEGO Systems, Inc. “This year, show attendees will be the first in the world to preview our new, fan-friendly, collectible line of LEGO BrickHeadz, share a photo moment with new LEGO statues, and lend a hand to LEGO Master Builders as they assemble larger-than-life LEGO models." LEGO® BrickHeadz :Scheduled for 2017 availability, LEGO BrickHeadz is a new collectible play experience that allows builders to create, collect and display versions of iconic characters and super heroes out of classic LEGO bricks and elements. To celebrate the new collection, four limited-edition LEGO BrickHeadz sets—each containing two buildable characters inspired by renowned super heroes across movies and comics—will be sold in limited quantity at the LEGO booth for $40 each. Information about LEGO BrickHeadz SDCC exclusive retail sets available below. The LEGO® Batman Movie :Before heading to the big screen on February 10, 2017, The LEGO® Batman Movie's Batman™, Batgirl™ and The Joker™ will share center stage at the LEGO Booth. Together with LEGO Master Builders, attendees can build a large-scale model of Batman on Thursday, followed by Batgirl on Friday and The Joker on Saturday. Fans will also get to preview two LEGO building sets, The Batmobile and The Joker™ Notorious Lowrider, inspired by the film, and take a selfie to share via social channels on-site with LEGO Batman using a custom brick-built “Bat Booth.” There will also be talent signing with the cast of The LEGO Batman Movie in the LEGO Booth on Saturday, July 23rd . A life-size version of LEGO Batman made entirely out of 53,998 LEGO bricks will be making a special appearance at the WB booth, #4545. DC Comics™ :To honor Wonder Woman™'s 75th anniversary and the heroine's Super Hero's first solo live-action film slated for 2017, Gal Gadot will make her debut as a life-sized LEGO Wonder Woman model standing 6 feet tall and built from 22,736 LEGO bricks. It took LEGO Master Builders 317 hours to construct the realistic likeness. Three 2017 LEGO® Super Heroes Mighty Micros: DC Comics™ building sets, including Wonder Woman™ vs. Doomsday™, Superman™ vs. Bizarro™ and Batman™ vs. Killer Moth™ will also be on display. :A specially produced LEGO BrickHeadz building set consisting of characters Batman™ and The Joker™ will be sold on Thursday, July 21, and a LEGO BrickHeadz building set with Superman™ and Wonder Woman™ will be available for purchase on Saturday, July 23. :A LEGO minifigure version of “Ray” Palmer as The Atom, from the popular CW TV series DC's Legends of Tomorrow, will be given away to lucky winners on Thursday, July 21 and Saturday, July 23. MARVEL™ Universe :Inspired by the blockbuster film Marvel's Captain America: Civil War™, a 6-foot tall LEGO model of Captain America™ made entirely out of 25,984 LEGO bricks will stand proud at the LEGO booth. Prior to its January 2017 availability, fans can preview the ultimate Hulk™ mashup in the LEGO MARVEL™ Super Heroes Classic Avengers: Hulk™ vs. Red Hulk™ building set. The fun collectability of LEGO® Super Heroes Mighty Micros is expanding within the MARVEL universe with three new sets on display, including Iron Man vs. Thanos, Spider-Man vs. Scorpion and Wolverine vs. Magneto. :Two limited edition LEGO BrickHeadz: MARVEL building sets—each containing two collectible characters composed entirely out of classic LEGO bricks and elements— will be available for purchase exclusively at the LEGO booth. The LEGO BrickHeadz building set containing Black Panther and Doctor Strange will be available for purchase on Friday, July 22, and a LEGO BrickHeadz building set with Captain America and Iron Man will be available on Sunday, July 24. :Attendees can enter to win a LEGO minifigure version of Steve Rogers as Captain America on Friday, July 22 and Saturday, July 23. Star Wars™ :LEGO Star Wars™ fans eagerly awaiting the upcoming film premiere of Rogue One: A Star Wars Story will be thrilled to see an over 6- foot tall life-sized model of the film's new Death Trooper™, which took LEGO Master Builders 349 hours to build and contains 27,202 LEGO bricks. LEGO NINJAGO™ :In celebration of the sixth season of Cartoon Network's popular NINJAGO™: Masters of Spinjitzu™ and the 2017 feature film, a largescale LEGO model of one of the playtheme's iconic ninja apprentices, Jay Walker, will be at the LEGO booth. Equipped with his signature Nun chucks of Lightning, the model is made entirely out of 64,148 LEGO bricks and stands 51” high. LEGO Ideas :Fans of the hit Cartoon Network Series Adventure Time™ will get a first-hand look at the official LEGO building set based on a concept from the fan-fueled LEGO Ideas crowdsourcing platform. Available for purchase at $49.99, the set features brick builds of characters Finn the Human, Jake the Dog, Marceline the Vampire Queen, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, Flame Princess, Beemo, Lady Rainicorn, and Gunter. 2016 LEGO Show Exclusive Retail Sales Details :While purchase and fulfillment of exclusive LEGO BrickHeadz sets will take place in LEGO booth #2829, attendees must first visit the Pavilion Terrace to participate in a random drawing to qualify to buy, beginning as early as 6 am daily. Each of the four exclusive retail sets will be sold on separate days of the show, with a limit of one set per attendee per day. Tickets to purchase must be redeemed on the same day or purchase is forfeited. 2016 LEGO Minifigure Giveaway Details :To secure an opportunity to receive a LEGO minifigure giveaway, show attendees should visit the Pavilion Terrace at 12:30 pm each day to enter an instant drawing giveaway, to be fulfilled on the spot while supplies last. One drawing per person per day. :Thursday, July 21, and Saturday, July 22: “Ray” Palmer as The Atom minifigure :Friday, July 22, and Sunday, July 24: Steve Rogers as Captain America minifigure :Fans who are not attending SDCC have a chance to win the exclusive LEGO minifigure giveaways and Exclusive Retail Sets via Twitter by following @LEGO_Group and the hashtag #LEGOSDCC. Ensembles exclusifs Annonces et présentations ;LEGO Batman, Le Film *70905 The Batmobile (Batman, Robin, Man-Bat, les jumelles Kabuki, 581 pièces) *70906 The Joker Notorious Lowrider (Batgirl, Le Joker, Harley Quinn, 433 pièces) ;Ideas *21308 Adventure Time (Finn l'humain, Jake le chien, BMO, Princesse Chewing-Gum, Miss Rainicorne, Marceline, Roi des Glaces, Gunter, 495 pièces) ;DC Comics *76068 Mighty Micros: Superman vs. Bizarro (Superman, Bizarro) *76069 Mighty Micros: Batman vs. Killer Moth (Batman, Killer Moth) *76070 Mighty Micros: Wonder Woman vs. Doomsday (Wonder Woman, Doomsday) ;Dimensions *71253 Pack Histoire Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Norbert Dragonneau, Niffleur, 261 pièces) *71257 Pack Héros Tina Goldstein (Tina Goldstein, Démonzémerveille, 57 pièces) ;Marvel *76071 Mighty Micros: Spider-Man vs. Scorpion (Spider-Man, Scorpion) *76072 Mighty Micros: Iron Man vs. Thanos (Iron Man, Thanos) *76073 Mighty Micros: Wolverine vs. Magneto (Wolverine, Magneto) *76078 Hulk vs. Red Hulk (Hulk, Miss Hulk, Hulk Rouge, Miss Hulk Rouge) Expositions ;LEGO Batman, Le Film Batman SDCC 2016 1.jpg Batman SDCC 2016 2.jpg Batman SDCC 2016 3.jpg *Batman, Batgirl et Le Joker pour le film à venir en 2017 (environ 45 000 briques LEGO chacune) ;Ninjago Jay SDCC 2016 1.jpg Jay SDCC 2016 2.jpg *Jay pour la 6ème saison de la série et le film à venir en 2017 (64 148 briques LEGO, 345 heures) ;DC Comics Wonder Woman SDCC 2016 1.jpg Wonder Woman SDCC 2016 2.jpg Wonder Woman SDCC 2016 3.jpg *Wonder Woman pour le 75ème anniversaire de l'héroïne et le film à venir en 2017 où elle est interprétée par Gal Gadot (22 736 briques, 317 heures) ;Star Wars Death Trooper SDCC 2016 1.jpg Death Trooper SDCC 2016 2.jpg *Death Trooper, pour le film Rogue One à venir en 2016 (27 202 briques LEGO, 349 heures) Liens externes *Site officiel *Comic-Con Wiki en:San Diego Comic-Con International Catégorie:San Diego Comic-Con Catégorie:2016